A Modern Hamlette
by alisonstoner007
Summary: Suddenly there is a whole lot of murders happening in Tokyo; all of victims dying in a mysterious manner. Does it have anything to do with the girl that came to Japan from America? Shihoin's carefully planned life gets disrupted the moment she sets foot into Rikkai. What is this new feeling that she feels? Particularly from a certain silver haired person...
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own PoT (yeah, I wish!) and the Poem's from And Then There Were None, by Agatha Christie.

Chapter 1: Just before the count down begins

"Huff…..huff….." Heavy panting and the sound of sneakers upon the wet, dark alley broke the still night silence. The man, with a grizzled beard, kept looking back uneasily as he ran through the dim lit street and alleys, clearing knowing his way around each nook and cranny of the area.

For a second, it seemed as though he had managed to shake off his pursuer and he let his guard down just a little. "…Ouch!" The man grimaced in pain and tried to stand, trying his best to ignore the protests from his twisted ankle and cursing the darn soft drink bottle for lying in his way and causing him to fall.

But Lady Luck, was truly not in his favour that day. He was almost successfully off the ground when a shadow entered the alley and drew closer to him. The man shrunk back in fear and leaned against the dank and mossy wall for support, desperately praying that his legs won't fail him. "N-now, I am sure hat we can talk this out, right?" the man attempted a grin, which was quickly wiped off his face upon seeing the steely glint in his pursuer's eye.

"Honestly, do you think you can give me back what you stole from me that easily? What's happened can't be undone and its effects are irreversible. And you still have the nerve to talk business with me?" said the voice from under the hoodie, quivering slightly with emotion, as a hand reached up to push it back from the face. "Y-y-you?!" the man spluttered, eyes widening in recognition, before being silenced forever by the bullet from the gun the figure opposite produced. "Don't worry…I'll send up more people for company very soon…" the figure smirked and threw on the hoodie head back again, exiting the scene before an alarm could be raised.

"Now...the countdown begins..."

_Ten little Soldier Boys went out to dine;_  
_One choked his little self and then there were nine._

_Nine little Soldier Boys sat up very late;_  
_One overslept himself and then there were eight._

_Eight little Soldier Boys travelling in Devon;_  
_One said he'd stay there and then there were seven._

_Seven little Soldier Boys chopping up sticks;_  
_One chopped himself in halves and then there were six._

_Six little Soldier Boys playing with a hive;_  
_A bumblebee stung one and then there were five._

_Five little Soldier Boys going in for law;_  
_One got in Chancery and then there were four._

_Four little Soldier Boys going out to sea;_  
_A red herring swallowed one and then there were three._

_Three little Soldier Boys walking in the zoo;_  
_A big bear hugged one and then there were two._

_Two little Soldier Boys sitting in the sun;_  
_One got frizzled up and then there was one._

_One little Soldier Boy left all alone;_  
_He went out and hanged himself and then there were none._

* * *

_**AN: Hi guys! Firstly, thanks for reading the story, as short as the chapter may be. This is the first story I'm publishing, so it would help me tremendously if you could give constructive feedback for me to improve on. :) I'll try to update the story at least once per week, and I sincerely hope you have a nice time reading the story!**_

_**And yup, that's kinda influenced by Agatha Christie's writings! XP**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Obviously I don't owe Prince of Tennis, duh! XD **

* * *

The sunlight trickled through the day curtain and lit up the face of a girl still lying in bed. Feeling the gentle heat upon her skin, she merely pulled over the blankets and turned over, just to have them dragged off and feeling a weight on her bed. "Oh no...Martin, no...", she began but was immediately silenced by the wet tongue licking all over her face. "I'm pretty sure teaching you to sleep by yourself in your basket came right after the lesson on potty training. However, it seems like you still haven't mastered that one, heh?", she chuckled lightly and nuzzled her dog affectionately as it wagged its tail eagerly at its mistress. "Anyways, got to get going now", she stretched her arms to ease the stiffness out of them, and swung her legs off the bed and headed off to the bathroom. Once she had brushed and showered, she changed into her new uniform and gathered her supplies before going down.

"Morning Yu-chan!", a cheerful voice greeted her when she reached the dining table. "My,my, just look at how much my little girl has grown up! I never believed it, till I finally saw you in this uniform. Mark my words, girl. You will grow up to be a fine woman, just like my sister", saying this, the man in business suit got up and hugged Yuki. "I know it was quite the tragic incident, my dear, but-" "No, that's alright Uncle." Yuki disentangled herself from his embrace and looked up at him. "I came here to start anew. Don't worry about me, Uncle." The man beamed at her proudly and ruffled her hair lightly. "Now, that's more like my girl."

"Ahem,ahem.." The pair turned around to see their family butler, Ryugazaki-san motioning towards their breakfast. "You have a meeting this morning with your clients at Hotel Regency, Kutsurogi-san, and Yuki, may I remind that you are enrolling into a new school today and it will be better for you to go there early, at least for the first day?" Ryugazaki-san said, shooting a mildly disapproving, yet amused, when addressing the latter. "It's such a relief you came here with Yuki, Ryugazaki-san! Heaven knows, we could really do with someone as capable as you around here," laughed Kutsurogi-san and took his place at the dining table, along with Yuki. After a quick breakfast, Yuki got off her seat and collected her bag from the couch. "Well, I'll be leaving now. Have a nice day Uncle; see you Ryu-san!" she bade them goodbye before getting into the car awaiting her and getting whisked off to school.

* * *

*Flash,Flash* The number of news reporters and cameramen were so great that the entire alley had turned into a busy market place overnight; each one of them competing with the other for the juiciest bit of information.

"Tsk...it's always a problem having to deal with the media..." Minato-san complained loudly as he and his superior, Detective Kimura Makoto, entered the alley via the other end and made their way toward the body. "Right in the middle of the forehead...neat and clean. This is surely not an amateur that we are dealing with in here. Judging by the how enlarged his eyes are and how high the eyebrows are..he must have been either horrified, or shocked to see his attacker." "Though I wouldn't be surprised if it was both," he finished grimly. "Sir...so you think there could have been a confrontation scene before this?" Minato asked hesitantly, noticing his superior deep in thoughts. "Put together with the fact that he was shot point-blank, I think there is an almost 100% chance that happened," Kimura sighed as knelt beside the body to pull the sheets over it. "Oh and sir...the victim's identity has just been confirmed. His name is Umehiro Tako and he's a wanted criminal by the police department. He's been actively involved in Yazuka related matters, and underground businesses such as drug trafficking." Minato said in a subdued voice and handed the older detective a case file. "I have a feeling this isn't the last we will be hearing of such things, Minato," the older detective replied softly a haggard look on his face.

* * *

Yuki whistled to herself as she saw the huge track the school boasted. They certainly weren't kidding when they said this was a prestigious school with first-rate facilities! Quickening her pace and with an un-suppressible grin on her face, Yuki swiftly made her way to the indoor sports hall adjacent to the track and spotted what she was looking for. Letting her bag fall on the floor, she took off her blazer and tie before picking up a stray ball that hadn't been stored away after practice. "Finally.." She dribbled the ball around for some time to reacquaint herself with the feel of handling the ball, before jumping into air, and releasing the ball in her hands. She let out a small sigh of relief as she watched it fall smoothly through the hoop.

"Hmm..not bad at all. Nice transition you had there, from running to shooting. Honestly, I would have been caught quite off guard by something like that. Anyways am I guessing you are a new student?" The voice coming from behind her alerted Yuki to the fact that she wasn't alone in the basketball court. Turning around, she spotted a tall girl in basketball shorts, clutching a ball in her hands. "Thank you for the compliment. My name is Akiyama Yuki, and I just joined Rikkaidai." she smiled and bowed. "So sorry if I distur-" "What are you talking about? It's so cool to meet another person just as enthusiastic about basketball! Hey, have you decided what club you want to join? No pressure, but it would be really nice if you could join us. I mean, you have the skills, and the interest, and..." the girl immediately tackled Yuki into a hug and started chatting away animatedly. Yuki couldn't help but smile in amusement at the mildly childish behaviour of the girl. "Hey, hey you!" she shook the opposite girl to get her attention. "Yes, I am intending to join the basketball cl-" and before she could finish her sentence, she was tackled into yet another hug. "Thank you!" the other girl squealed and hugged even tighter. "Maybe I should start getting used to this.." Yuki thought, biting back a laugh, and hugged the other girl back.

"Oh goodness gracious me! Where have my manners gone?" the other girl smacked herself on her head, grinning impishly. "Anyways, my name is Kimura Rin, and I am the captain of the girls' Basketball team in Rikkaidai. Welcome to the club." And the girls shook hands on that.

* * *

**I am so, so sorry for not updating the fic! School has been keeping me busy, and my lousy time-management skills really aren't helping me either! That's why I updated it as soon as I can when my holidays began. (it's only one week long,though T_T)**

**Dear EmeraldLily7918, thanks SO MUCH for your encouraging words! :) I honestly hope I will be able to write a fic good enough to keep you all entertained. ^^ Please do give me constructive feedback if you feel I have to improve something somewhere! :) Thank you all, and have a nice day! **


End file.
